


Seducing a Gundark

by Spooky66



Series: Dirty Hands [2]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Han doesn't try to seduce Leia
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Dirty Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Seducing a Gundark

**Author's Note:**

> Deals mostly with the events of #6-#11 when Han and Leia, while looking for a new rebel base, are forced to land and take shelter on a random planet that was an old smuggling spot of Hans. Han finds some old Corellian wine they’d stored there but Leia takes it as an attempt at seduction and throws the wine in his face. Later, after meeting Sana who claims to be Han’s wife, Han tries desperately to convince Leia that he is not and was never married. Takes place after they get back from Nar Shaddaa.

He really hadn’t been trying to _seduce_ Leia in the Monsua Nebula, but he had been looking forward to an opportunity to subvert her one-track mind for a few hours. He’d seen a relaxed Leia a couple of select times, and they got along so well. Maybe being trapped on a beautiful secret planet with a bottle of Corellian wine was the perfect way for them to have some alone time. It wasn’t like he was expecting that she’d want to do anything more than talk; in fact, he’d only wanted good conversation—not that he’d turn down any advances, either. But, as always, he had the worst luck. 

Sana, kriffing, Sana had to show up. Not only that, but she showed up spouting all kinds of lies. Okay, him double crossing her was the truth, but everything else wasn’t! 

Leia, though, seemed ready to believe it. 

Chewie had _‘rooed’_ along in sympathy as Han had relayed the entire ordeal on their way back from Nar Shaddaa to meet up with the fleet, and watched Han with pity as he paced back and forth in the main hold of the _Falcon_ , which was aboard _Home One_. As he waited for Leia to get back from dropping Sana and her ship off at the medical frigate, he felt like a man waiting for the noose. 

Who knew what kind of lies Sana had told her for the few hours they had been together? Leia had seemed eager to believe every damned word out of Sana’s mouth, and when he’d left them on the _Volt Cobra_ they’d looked pretty cozy together. 

_“Why does this bother you so much anyway, Cub? You always say you don’t care what the princess thinks of you.”_ Chewie’s tone was filled to the brim with friendly mocking and Han turned a glare toward his friend. 

“It’s not about that! I don’t like Sana thinkin’ she has the right to blast into my life at any moment and—and—make a mess!”

_“Make a mess of your relationship with Leia?”_

Han pointed an angry finger at the Wookiee, “I don’t have a relationship with Her Worship! This is a good gig we’ve got here, I don’t need Sana ruining it like she does everything.”

_“You did steal from her.”_

“I resent that accusation. I just didn’t give her the amount she believed she was owed. And maybe I could have parted on better terms with her, but she’s crazy, Chewie! She was planning on taking all the money from that job anyways!” Han gestured around wildly as he spoke. His relationship with Sana—if it could really be called a relationship—had been, at its best, mutually beneficial, and at its worst, openly combative. He’d been trying to find a way out of it anyway, so when he’d seen his escape, he’d taken it. 

Luke’s voice came over Han’s comm. “Hey, you wanted a heads up when Leia got here. Well, she’s here.” 

Han stopped in his tracks and looked around like she was going to materialize inside of the _Falcon_. “How mad does she look?”

“She doesn’t look mad.” There was a pause. “Well, she doesn’t look madder than usual.”

“Is she looking for me?” Han wasn’t sure what answer he was hoping for. 

Chewbacca laughed and commented, _“Not everything is about you."_

Luke’s sigh said the same thing.

“Okay, thanks Luke. Sabacc tonight?”

“Sure. See you then.”

As Han waited to see if Leia would turn up, he banged around the ship, endlessly annoying his copilot as he tooled around swearing under his breath. 

He heard Chewie’s welcoming roar before he heard Leia greeting him. The Wookiee and the princess stood in an embrace and Han couldn’t stop the smile from creeping across his face at the sight. Leia in Chewie’s furry embrace, looking up at him with a huge, unguarded grin that made Han envious of his friend. 

“Glad to see she didn’t turn you over to the Empire,” Han drawled. 

The smile on Leia’s face vanished and she scowled at him. 

“Good to see you too Han.”

_“I’m gonna go work on the hyperdrive…”_ Chewie grumbled awkwardly after a hefty pause, and walked away as swiftly as his giant legs would take him. 

“Sana gonna be okay?” Han finally asked. Leia nodded. They stood silently, at an impasse.

“Ok, just say it: what kind of lies has she been spewing? ‘Cause listen, Leia, she’s just messing around trying to cause trouble, we were not married, and I don’t even know where she thought of all that other shit but it’s not true—”

Leia held up her hand, “Han, I know, calm down.”

Han threw his hands up. “Well, why didn’t you believe me, then?”

“Kriff, Han! I don’t know, we were being chased by Imperials and here comes this woman who knows just where to find us, and she says she’s going to turn me over to the Empire! The things she was saying fit, down to the wine—”

“I wasn’t trying—”

“Can you please let me talk?” Leia scolded. “Bantha brain…” 

The last two words were muttered as she tried to pull her thoughts in order. Han, with great restraint, held himself back. 

“I wanted to apologize.”

Han’s eyes became the size of dinner plates. 

“Apologize?” 

The word moved slowly out of his mouth as if it was new to him.

She scowled. “Yes, just—blast it.” She rubbed her forehead and continued, “I’m sorry for pointing a blaster at you and for believing you’d turn me over to the Empire.”

He was silent, worried that he was actually in a dream—or a nightmare.

“I should have trusted you.”

Han began to regain his senses and he nodded. 

“Yeah… Well, uh, apology accepted. Sorry about Sana… and sorry about getting us caught with the TIE fighters. And for the record, I _wasn’t_ trying to seduce you or anything.”

Leia raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. 

Taking a step toward her and lowering his voice, Han said, “Believe me, Your Highness, you’d know if I was.” 

She tried to hide a smirk. “Oh really?”

“Oh yeah. It’ll be much more subtle.”

Carefully, he took another step forward and was encouraged when she didn’t move away. The galaxy then seemed to move in slow motion. 

“Han Solo, one word I’d never use to describe you is subtle.” Her voice had gone husky, her huge, dark brown eyes welding him to the spot. His fingers, however, made the short journey to her hip, where they rested lightly. 

“Then maybe the less subtle approach?” Han’s voice was a whisper now, and he could feel her breaths coming out faster against his lips. 

“Maybe.” 

Their lips brushed and it was magnetic. Leia’s mouth moved against his own so naturally, and he couldn’t help sliding his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Her fingers moved into his hair and the feeling of her nails scraping gently across his scalp made him moan in her mouth. 

The noise seemed to break her from the spell, though, and she wrenched away, looking upset, aroused, and oh so beautiful. 

Her lips were swollen and her cheeks pink, and Han wanted nothing more than to just keep kissing her but the alarm in her eyes stopped him. 

Leia held up her hands as a barrier between them. 

“That was a mistake, it won’t happen again.” 

Before Han could think of any kind of response, she was gone. A low growl from behind him alerted him to the fact that Chewie might not have seen what transpired but could smell the hormones all over the place. 

_“I’m going to take a walk, try to air this place out... I can’t breathe in here. And be nice to the princess, she’s scared.”_

Han cleared his throat, only barely confident in his ability to speak. “I won’t hurt her.”

His voice cracked as he said it, and he meant it.

Chewie shrugged. _“She doesn’t know that.”_

After his friend left, Han sat down and just looked around the hold, wondering how the hell he was going to get anything done after that kind of kiss.

And how he could make sure it happened again.


End file.
